The Epoch of Evereon
by Nikki Mazze
Summary: A new and unique Pokemon, who is the combination of the five Eevee evolutions relates his checkered past and many adventures and misadventures, as he dodges research scientists’ attempt to capture him and struggles to find his place in the world.


The Epoch of Evereon

(Part One)

Boredom. Endless boredom. That, and hunger. Hunger like I'm going to be sick, if I don't find some quick scrap of something to eat in the next five minutes. Feels pretty much like dying. Which isn't such a bad idea, these days. I'd be doin' quite a few people a big favor, if I just kicked it right here and now. Seriously. The enemies I've made over the years. Even over the last few weeks. The things I've done would just make you sick. So I'll spare ya the nitty gritty, and just say that I've been around the block a few times, seen a few things I'd rather not see, and done a few things that would make my own Master turn in his grave, if he heard tale of them. The worst part is: most of the stories you hear about me are true, this one included.

So, how did an "untamable" multi-elemental, legendary Pokemon like myself managed to get captured (by research scientists no less) during one of my run-of-mill misadventure, you ask? Simple: I screwed up. Got seen, turned the corner, thought I'd lost sight of them, and bam! I run smack dab into the middle of a medical research nightmare. Now, all that's left for me to do is wait and ponder my limited options in this metallic holding cell, until they unload me into some secret laboratory and precede to violate my personal space in every way known to man. There are no windows in this cramped cell of mine, nothing but a large, shatter-proof, one way mirror. It must be morning by now, seeing as how tired and worn out I feel, me being nocturnal and all. So my guess is that someone's gonna be checking in on me any minute now.

So, before some poor fool unlocks my cell and I make my next kill and put an end to this little misadventure, I suppose I should relate back to my younger, more innocent years, before I ended up livin' on the street, preying on humans and animals for their blood:

My Master was a kindly, old sage of a man who followed no other religion than to nurture the world around him, upheld no other rule than to do to others as he would have them do to him. He love animals, people, and pokemon alike, and in return, he was loved by all. All save the chill wind of our mountain home, which left him sickly and week in his later years.

He loved animals and studied them from a distance, though many often came to him, sensing his gentle and harmless aura. He related wonderfully with other people, often finding himself the guest in many a respected home and was urgently called upon to provide his healing arts to ailing villages and valley folk. And as for Pokemon, we were among his favorites.

Though he neither collected nor battled pokemon, he kept several as tenants in his home and let all of us who lived on his land come and go as we please. Only six Eevees (four male and two female) did he keep as pets and "pupils," one of whom was myself.

We, like the villagers, called him Master Ordon, for through many months of his teachings, we mastered the ability of basic human speech. But language was not all we learned. Master Ordon tirelessly trained us to be the best possible fighters we could be, even as the mere Eevees we were. He made certain that we exercised rigorously, ate well, took our vitamins, and practiced our sparring techniques with each other. Likewise, he tested and studied us, to see which battle tactics were our strong suits and which were our weak points. He kept track of everything, from our favorite natural environments to play in to our favorite styles of fighting, to what meals and snacks we preferred. Yet despite all the hard work and constant observation, Master Ordon always made time to spend with us Eevees, just sitting around chatting, watching the sky, or playing together in the forest, as best as his feeble body would allow him.

One day, Master was very ill and did not get out of bed at the crack of dawn, as he usually did. Upon waking, he immediately summoned for us: Siulia and Incendra, the girls, and Ardagon, Aemion, Aquario, and myself, the men, and we all hopped up on his mattress on the floor and gathered around him as he lay coughing weakly between rasps.

"You all know I don't have much time left," he said.

We all nodded gravely, knowing fully well how old and sick our Master was, though hoping that today was not the day for him to leave us for good.

"There is one thing I have…" he coughed again and again, more violently than before, racking his poor, emaciated body. When he finally gained composure, he continued, "Someday, each and every one of you is going to evolve."

We all listened, gazing in awe, excitement, and fear, not quite certain what our Master was about to do or say next.

"Aquario," Master turned to my one friend on the left, "You have grown to a very sturdy, young pokemon. And you are quite fond of water, as I have observed."

Aquario blushed in his shy, simultaneously proud and humble sort of way but said nothing.

"Have you given any thought into becoming a Vaporeon?"

Aquarion's eyes brightened up immediately. All of us knew he had been trying to evolve for months now: training harder than ever, spending all of his freetime in the water, trying everything. But for some odd reason, he just plain wasn't able to evolve. I think he had just about given up by now.

Much to everyone's astonishment, Master Ordon propped himself up to a sit, gingerly searched the collection of keys strung around his neck, and turned to the lead safe at his bedside. Upon opening the forbidden box, he presented us with three smaller boxes.

"Each of these boxes contains an elemental stone," he explained.

"What's an elemental stone?" I asked.

"It's a radioactive gem that can activate the evolutionary process in certain Pokemon, causing them to evolve."

For a moment, we Eevees "oohed" and "ahhed" in wonder.

"Mind you now," the Master warned, "Once a stone has been used, it's affects cannot be reversed by conventional means. You're decisions of whether and when to evolve are yours and yours alone. So make certain they are wise ones."

Siulia and Incendra got some silly sort of romantic idea in their heads that we should all evolve together, like twins, or something. I mean, it's not like any of us are really related, or anything, except for Ardagon and Siulia, who are brother and sister.

"You know, there's only enough stones for three of us," I reminded them.

"Excellent observation," Master Ordon praised me.

I immediately smiled and ducked my head in gratitude.

"Which brings cough me to my weeze-rasp point," Master Ordon continued, clearing his throat, "I don't expect all of you to evolve with the use of stones. There are other ways, as well."

"How so, Master?" Siulia enquired gently.

"Well, take you for instance, my dear. You spend much of your free-time sun-bathing and learning of the occult, do you not?"

"Yes," Siulia replied, "But what's that got to do with how I'll evolve?"

"Everything!" Master Ordon exclaimed in a burst of excitement that nearly did him in, as he lie back hacking and coughing up a storm.

"Master!" Siulia exclaimed, pouncing upon him, holding him as tightly as she could, lest his fit should crack his ribs.

"Oh, cough I'll be alright."

"And Ardagon?" Siulia turned, "Will he also change on his own, without a stone?"

"The old Master wearily glanced at Ardagon, "Yes. Assuming he sticks to his nocturnal schedule. And seeing how big he's grown, I'd say it's best to leave him alone during the day and let him get his rest. Who knows, he may wake up an Umbreon, one of these days!"

The Eevees all smiled brightly, one to another, basking in the glow of impending adulthood and the new excitements and privileges and powers that went with it. All, save me. As Master Ordon's kindly but faded gaze passed from one of his beloved pupils to another, it at long last fell upon mine. He seemed just a little bit sad, but I could not put my paw on it. Perhaps, he really was going to die and miss all of us. Maybe he wanted us to all just hurry up and evolve so we could protect ourselves, when he is no longer able to do so.

But that gaze, which bore right through my eyes like the blazing midday sun, evoked in me a deep sense of loss and sadness, mingled with immense pride and hope.

'_Why me?'_ I thought. Why do you stare at me like that and not at the others? And what about my evolution? Where was my stone? Was I supposed to become an Espeon, like Siulia? Everyone would laugh at me and say I look like a girl! Or, maybe I was supposed to become an Umbreon, like Ardagon. But that didn't feel right, either. Not that it was such a bad option, or anything. I just wasn't ready to make such a decision, especially when none of the options really appealed to me. Was I to be an Eeevee forever? To never grow up? What was I to do?

"Now, my children," the Master began wearily, "I must rest. In the morning, I will show each and every one of you that is ready to evolve, your stones. And likewise, I will prepare Siulia and Ardagon for their transformations. In the meantime," The Master reverted his gaze back to me, "you must all rest and dream your last dreams as Eevees."

We were all up before the crack of dawn, Ardagon and myself included. I doubt any of us, save the Master, got any sleep the following night. We were so excited about evolving, it seemed as if it were the eve of our collective birthdays, only instead of growing older, we were going to be reborn.

"What do you suppose he'll make you?" Siulia asked Incendra.

Incendra shrugged, "Whatever it is, I bet I'll still be tougher than the whole lot o'ya!" Incendra glared fiercely, daring each and every one of us to start a sparring match, though even she must have been too tired to be serious.

"I wonder if he'll finally be able to make me evolve?" Aquario pondered sadly.

"Of course," Siulia reasoned, "He's got those stones. Once you're given one, you can't help but evolve."

Aquario smiled skeptically, "I sure hope so."

"What do you wanna be, Eon?" Siulia asked me, putting me in the spotlight.

Freezing up, I couldn't think of what to say. What did _I _want to be? How should I know? Everyone else wanted to be something, either this or that. But it wasn't enough to just be one thing or another. How could I settle for being a Flareon or a Jolteon? I wanted to be everything. All at once. I wanted to be whole, complete, perfect, like in my dreams. I wanted to be me.

"What does it even matter," Ardagon cut in glumly. "You know he only wants us to evolve, so he can hurry up and die and quit worrying about all of us."

"Ardagon!" Siulia snapped, "How can you say that?!"

"'Cause it's true," Ardagon replied.

"I hate to agree with your brother," I cut in, "But I think he's right. The Master _is_ dying. He's practically bedridden. I wouldn't be surprised if we had to postpone the ceremony."

Siulia gasped at first but thought better of it, "Yeah," she smiled, "Maybe then the Master will have time enough to recover so he can evolve us himself."

Poor, naïve, little Siulia.

"Maybe whoever adopts us will help us evolve," Ardagon suggested. "I overheard the Master talking with the pokemon adoption agency the other night. He said if he didn't make it long enough to see us grow up, he wanted us to all end up in good homes."

"Yeah," Incendra agreed, "I dunno about the rest of you guys, but I'm pretty sure the Master's sick of puttin' up with me all this time. So, it's just as well."

"I can't believe you guys!" Siulia scolded. "After all Master Ordon's done for us! We can't just leave him, now!" She quickly turned back to me for help, "You wanna evolve, don't you Eon?"

"Well sure," I replied, "Who doesn't?"

"Well, I know I wanna evolve," Siulia declared firmly, "And I'm gonna be an Espeon by this coming evening. Just you watch."

"Why an Espeon?" I asked.

"Because they're beautiful and they can read minds and do everything I wish _I_ could do. Besides, this way, I could spend all day every day basking in the sun, and no one will ever accuse me of being lazy again. And since I'm a morning pokemon and Espeon's diurnal, it all makes sense." Siulia looked around at each of us, where we sat upon various mattresses throughout the cabin, "And if I'm gonna be Espeon, and Aquario's gonna be Vaporeon, and Ardagon's gonna be Umbreon, and Incendra…you're probably gonna be a Flareon."

"Why Flareon?" Incendra demanded.

"I dunno; it suits you. Besides, with a fiery temper, like yours, what else could you be?"

Incendra fluffed herself indignantly, like a spoiled, little lapdog, "And don't

you forget it."

"So that only leaves…" Siulia thought to herself for a moment, counting heads, "…Aemeon. Where's Aemeon?"

"Looking for someone?" a sly voice cooed over Siulia's shoulder, sending a shiver up her spine.

Siulia immediately whipped around, to find Aemeon standing directly behind her.

"I told you not to do that!" Siulia growled softly, with mock-frustration, through her teeth.

"So what d'ya suppose I'm gonna be?" Aemeon asked, seeking more of an

overall opinion than actual advice.

"Hopefully something a bit less rude," Siulia huffed.

"So that only leaves you, Eon," Ardagon took over the interrogation session, seeing that his sister was too busy flirting with Aemeon. "What are you gonna be?"

"I dunno," I replied, "I guess I'll have to see what the Master thinks is best."

"Yeah, same here," Aemeon agreed, as he backed away from Siulia and leaned casually against the doorpost of our tiny cabin, "As long as it's something good, who cares?"

"That's a good point," Ardagon stood back, observing Aemeon.

Together, we all gave Aemeon a good look-over. With his lightning fast reflexes and energetic, self-reliant personality, Aemeon's verdict was concluded in a matter of seconds and stated by all in unison: "Jolteon."

Howling gale winds tore across the high plateau, whereupon my master and I stood in the midst of my evolutionary ceremony, straining with all of our might to maintain our footing. Facing my master, I braced myself within the triangular arrangement of elemental stones: fire, water, and lightening. Master Ordon silently observed my reaction, assuring me with his gaze that all was well. Though I anxiously expected an immediate and possibly unpleasant reaction, I felt no other sign that I should begin to transform than an odd prickling sensation all over my body, which grew more intense with each passing moment. I had fought against uncountable Pokemon all month long, and today the rigors of my training had exhausted me to the point where I could barely stand on my own four feet, though I simultaneously felt that I had reached a thrilling new level of power.

Each of my friends had already evolved into the very forms we had all predicted they would. Master Ordon had given all of them the choice of which form to take, providing each with little more than his encouragement and guidance in which path they should choose. Aquario, Aemeon, and Incendra evolved into Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon, all on the same evening, shortly after our master had miraculously recovered from his fearful illness. Siulia managed to evolve into Espeon less than a week later, after training harder than she ever had before. And Ardagon made his spontaneous transformation a few days later, not surprisingly, due to his having raided Master Ordon's treasured stash of rare candies.

I alone was unable to decide which form I was supposed to take. Having been crippled by my embarrassing indecisiveness my entire life, I was forced to rely on Master Ordon's advice. Though he refused to reveal his plans for me until the last minute, when I was led to the top of the highest desert plateau miles from our mountain home, I could sense that he had a greater destiny in mind for me. What he saw in me, that I, of all his pupils, should be chosen for this mysterious journey, I cannot say. I knew nothing of what future lie ahead of me, until the evening of my evolutionary ceremony: an experience of both joy and suffering such as I shall never forget.

The moment of shock gripped me suddenly, and my heart was stabbed with a sharp pain. It seemed I was burning, drowning, and convulsing all at the same invigorating yet agonizing instance. I was overwhelmed by a sensation that I was both dying and being reborn in the same instance, as my gaze was drawn upward, and I saw that the full moon had risen to the level of the rainbow sunset on the opposite end of the darkening sky: dusk had finally arrived.

My transformation must have been brief, lest it should have killed me, yet it felt like an eternity. After the initial shock had faded and I came to my senses, I realized that I was still myself, still aware that I was _me_, unchanged in spirit, though a new awareness of my senses, my surroundings, and even my instinctive desires had awoken a new zest for life within me. My innocence and childhood had died, though I did not realize it at the time, and a sinister new urge burned within me...but what this craven hunger of mine was, I was afraid to ponder. Lifting my gaze toward my master, I saw in his face an expression such as I never imagined would lie there: a look of wonder and pride, mingled with the ominous tinge of loss and dread.

Surprisingly unmoved by my master's mixed emotions, which I could now sense within my mind, along with bits and pieces of his actual thoughts and the words that he dared not speak, I grew irresistibly curious about my new appearance. Recalling that we passed a small, muddy pond a few dozen paces back from where we now stood, I turned from my awestruck master to more important matters. Slowly, anxiously stepping to the water's edge, I braced myself for the worst, whilst hoping for the best.

I was instantly struck with wonder. As I beheld my rippling reflection, I discovered the astounding resemblance I bore to each of the evolutionary forms of my friends. Yet there was something about my appearance that revealed an inexplicable deviation from what I had originally expected to become; I had features that no other Eevee evolution possessed.

Somewhat like Umbreon, my short, thick fur was as black as night, with the exception of my grey underside and limbs and a few golden markings streaking my hindquarters. My hairline bore the faintest hint of Vaporeon's trademark widow's peak, yet my short fur grew further down the forehead of my smooth, ghastly-white face, as a fin matching my long ears crested the crown of my head. The large, black, almond-shaped eyes of a Jolteon shone with a soulless gaze. Amongst my teeth jutted the four ivory fangs of a carnivore, and growing from my paws were the sharp but fairly short claws of a wolf. A long tail, liken unto that of Espeon, minus the forked tip, grew from the end of my flame-ridged spine, ending in a small, orange torch, fuelled by the same furnace that burned in my chest: the power of Flareon.

Yet I bore a striking difference from my brethren, both in size and features. I was perhaps four feet in height at the shoulder, and despite my lean body, I was of a significantly sturdy frame. But most unusual of all, were the vast, jagged, bat-like wings protruding from my shoulders, spanning nearly twice the length of my body, nose to tail. None of the other evolutions had wings, and it was beyond me how I had come to be blessed with such an advantageous feature.

Whatever the case, I liked what I saw. I could only image what powers my handsomely ghoulish new form possessed. Clearly my Master knew what he was doing when he performed my evolutionary ceremony, though why he chose me as the subject of his fantastic experiment, I could not understand. I could only admire my new body with a mixture of gratitude and self-satisfaction, thinking to myself that I had finally come of age and achieved my dream of physical perfection.

Yet for all my high hopes and hasty pride, I was soon to discover that I was a fool.

To be continued…


End file.
